Doof 101
" |image = Doof 101 (Pic).png |caption = |season = 4 |production = 421a |broadcast = 209 |story = Dan Povenmire Jeff "Swampy" Marsh |writer = |storyboards = |ws = |directed = |us = TBA |international = May 15, 2014 (PlusPlus, Ukraine) |xd = June 10, 2014 |abcf = |pairedwith = "Father's Day" | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} After facing the choice of imprisonment or community service, Doof becomes a teacher at Vanessa's school. Meanwhile a trio of bugs embark on a journey to become the first insects to communicate with humans. Episode Summary Transcript Songs * Doof 101 End Credits Gallery Running Gags I know what we're gonna do today The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line What'cha doin'? Hey, where's Perry? Oh, there you are, Perry Perry's entrance to his lair Perry's entrance to his lair should not be italicized. If no lair entrance appears, please replace this with, None. Evil Jingle Dr. Doofenshmirtz's Evil Jingle should be italicized, and any explanation not. If no Evil Jingle appears, please replace this with, None. Memorable Quotes Background Information *This is the first episode to take place while the characters are at school. *Sixth episode to take place outside of summer. ("Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!," "That's the Spirit", "For Your Ice Only", "Happy New Year!", "Druselsteinoween") *Phineas and Ferb's school, John P. Tristate Elementary, is named after the Tri-State Area founder, John P. Tristate. Production Information *The first image of this episode was featured in the promo for Disney XD's Animacation. *On Disney Channel, this is the first episode to air after its May 2014 logo change (the usual Disney Channel logo, but with Mickey Mouse's head over the "I" and a different font for "Channel"). International Premieres *May 15, 2014 (PlusPlus, Ukraine) Errors * When Doofenshmirtz is about to get onto Perry's hoverjet, he is wearing his outfit with a green shirt and purple tie, but when he is on Perry's jet, the outfit changes to his usual black shirt. * Phineas and Ferb go to John P. Tristate Elementary as shown in this episode, but during the fantasy sequence in "Are You My Mummy?" they went to a different school. Continuity *Johnny and Vannessa are broken up, as seen in the episode "Minor Monogram". Allusions Trivia *Third episode to show someone's school ("Are You My Mummy?", "Nerds of a Feather"). *The third episode to not take place on a seasonal break from school ("That's the Spirit", "Druselsteinoween"). *This is Johnny's first appearance since "Skiddley Whiffers". *Phineas and Ferb only appear as cameos in this episode. *Fifth episode where the Doof and Perry plot takes up the bulk of the episode, while Phineas and the gang are relegated to the background. ("Road to Danville", "This Is Your Backstory", "Sidetracked") *Eleventh episode that is from the point of view of someone other than Phineas and Ferb for the majority of the time ("Isabella and the Temple of Sap", "Not Phineas and Ferb", "Delivery of Destiny", "Road to Danville", "This Is Your Backstory", "Sidetracked", "Primal Perry" "Bee Story", "Thanks But No Thanks", "Live and Let Drive"). *Candace doesn't appear in this episode. *The calendar says that September the 1st is a Sunday, implying that this episode takes place in 2013. *Sixth time the word "Doof" is in the episode name. ("Hail Doofania!", "The Doof Side of the Moon", "Doof Dynasty", "Agent Doof", "Doofapus"). *The title of this episode is based on the old Doofenshmirtz's class, Evil 101 ("Oil on Candace"). Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Olivia Olson as Vanessa * Benita Scheckel as Laciehttps://twitter.com/DanPovenmire/status/397850068146868224 * Logan Miller as Johnnyhttps://twitter.com/mmonogram/status/397810699688095745 * Jennifer Grey as TBAhttp://instagram.com/p/gV5ld7jPPQ/ * Diamond White as Holly * Michaela Zee as Ginger * John Hodgman as TBA References }} Category:Unaired Episodes Category:Heinz Doofenshmirtz Category:D Category:Vanessa Doofenshmirtz